Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Relationships
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Her feelings for him can cause her issues, whether unable to stay relaxed and rational around or about him. She does get upset whenever he cannot come to hang out with their friends but does not give up. In "Simon Says", while trying to defend everyone at the Agreste mansion, Marinette briefly stammers and stutters around Adrien or when talking about him as Ladybug. In "Volpina", she harshly lashes out at Lila and her deceitful nature as Ladybug and in front of Adrien due to being jealous that Lila is trying to get Adrien's attention. Later, when she and Cat Noir are fighting Lila's akumatized form, Volpina, she nearly gives up her Miraculous when she believes that Lila has taken Adrien hostage and plans to drop him off the Eiffel Tower, not realizing that it's a mere illusion. She keeps her jealously under more control while trying to keep Adrien protected in "Riposte". Also in "Gorizilla", she showed more determination and calmness when protecting Adrien from the villain. Also she stammers and stutters as Adrien thanked her for saving him in "Style Queen". When it comes to Cat Noir, Ladybug sees him as a worthy partner in fighting crime, caring for him greatly. This is seen in the webisode “Cat Noir as seen by Marinette” when she says that she doesn't think she could defeat all the akumatized villains without him. In "Timebreaker", she is shocked and horrified when Cat Noir sacrifices himself to save her. In "Lady Wifi", she held her partner close when she got him out the freezer, asking if he was alright. In "Zombizou", she showed great concern for him after he became infected by Zombizou’s minions as he was the last person she wanted to leave behind. In "Reverser", when he was afraid due to being reversed into a complete coward, she stayed by his side and gave him comfort and confidence. In "Anansi", when he asks Ladybug if she really had replaced him with Carapace, she assures him that he's irreplaceable. During "Style Queen", she is shocked when Plagg tells her that he lost his ring and, after the villain's defeat, Ladybug said that she hoped Cat Noir would find his Miraculous. In "Miraculer", Ladybug saw that Cat Noir got hurt by his own powers, she promised she'd heal him. When Cat Noir's injury started to take its toll on him, Ladybug rushed to his side. In "Gamer 2.0", when Ladybug learned she had to fight him to get to Gamer 2.0 and free everyone, she was horrified that Cat Noir eliminated himself for her so she could move ahead. While he constantly flirts with her, Ladybug mostly sidesteps his romantic gestures and often gets annoyed with him if the moment is inappropriate (like when they're fighting a villain), though she does display a little bit of affection towards him occasionally. During "Animan", she complimented Cat Noir by scratching him on the chin for thinking ahead. In "Antibug" and "Gigantitan", she compliments on Cat Noir's cleverness on dealing with the titular villain. Sometimes after patrols she does enjoy hanging out with Cat Noir and doing photos with him in Alya's Instagram photos. Despite their teasing relationship, the two are a great team: they have a lot of faith and trust in the other, greatly support the other, and are willing to risk their lives for their partner and assure each other when doubtful. She trusted him not to look when they detransformed in "The Dark Owl". Another example of that faith and trust is seen in "Gorizilla", when she trusted Cat Noir to arrive when she needed him. She is aware that Cat Noir wants to know her secret identity but thinks it is better if no one knows for the sake of protecting humanity and each other, at least until they defeat Hawk Moth, said in "Troublemaker". In "Syren", when Cat Noir expresses frustration at Ladybug for keeping secrets, she feels bad, telling him that it's not easy for her. She promises him that he'll know everything when the time is right and is at ease when Wang Fu tells her he will take care of it. In “Sandboy”, when she sees that Cat Noir's nightmare is an evil version of herself and asks him if he really thinks she’s as awful as his nightmare, Cat Noir assures her that’s not the case, calling her the girl of his dreams. During "Heroes' Day", when expressing doubt on how to defeat Hawk Moth, she was encouraged by Cat Noir to keep fighting in order to keep hope alive despite being outnumbered. Due to her closeness to Cat Noir she has become more comfortable around him, asking for his advice on personal things seen in "Gamer 2.0" and "The Puppeteer 2". Also as a team, even though she gets annoyed with Cat Noir's jokes and humor at times. And yet, she does find it useful, like when trying to figure out use her lucky charm in "Queen Wasp" and other episodes. Or when figuring out a way to defeat a villain in Silencer. In "The Evillustrator", when Cat Noir arrives to discuss stopping the villain with Marinette, he introduces himself in a flirty manner, and she mocks him by "mouthing" words with her hands as he shows off. But she does smile and giggles to herself after he leaves. In the webisode "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Marinette says that she might see Cat Noir differently if Adrien did not exist, though she immediately dismisses the thought because she doesn't want to think of a world without Adrien unaware that Adrien and Cat Noir are one in the same. She is also aware that Cat Noir has a crush on her. Before she can transform in "Befana", Cat Noir comes to take her somewhere safe, commenting on how she must be a nice girl to have such loyal friends and wishes her a happy birthday (although he already did earlier, but as Adrien). During "Glaciator", after they both discuss their issues with their romantic endeavors, Marinette notices Cat Noir's affectionate and sensitive side and realizes that his feelings for Ladybug are genuine. However, she doesn't want to disappoint Cat Noir and play with his feelings, so she tells him earnestly as Ladybug that she views him more than just her partner but as a close friend. Subsequently, she sympathetically declines Cat Noir's romantic endeavors as it would interfere with their superhero obligations. She also concedes that she has her heart set on someone else, but won't tell him who he is as revealing personal information about each other would cause hindrance to their personal lives. After Ladybug makes him understand why keeping certain secrets are important, Cat Noir comprehends with her and accepts her friendship. He kisses her on the cheek as a sign of amiability, making her become somewhat flushed as she accepts his rose. In "Frozer", she sadly rejects Cat Noir's romantic advances on her, reminding him she is in love with someone else. When they meet again she sees that Cat Noir is still angry about earlier but they still manage to come as a team despite having different ideas. During "Weredad", when Marinette hastily believed that Cat Noir discovered her identity, she told the hero that she loved him to dissuade him. And yet, Marinette knew that he was in love with her alter ego to the point where she believed he was determined and stubborn. And yet, the two spend a breakfast date together set up by her father but when Cat Noir admitted his love for her alter ego. She pretended to be sad (albeit she was actually happy.) After the events of Tom’s akumatization, Marinette assured Cat Noir that she wasn’t heartbroken and the two decided to be friends. Marinette briefly discovers that Adrien is Cat Noir in “Oblivio” after the duo has their memories erased. However, after the villain is defeated and Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug, this knowledge is erased from her mind. }} Tikki }} Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth }} Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge As Ladybug, Marinette can find it difficult sometimes to get Alya to stay out of harm's way, due to Alya's obsession with tracking and interacting with Ladybug, which has gotten her caught by akumatized villains before (such as in "The Pharaoh"). Regardless, Ladybug describes Alya to Cat Noir as "bossy, feisty, and bold," and expresses that she is always thankful for Alya's help. She doesn't mind being filmed for Alya's Ladyblog website while giving her comments to interviews. Both as herself and as her Miraculous alter ego, Marinette gets along well with Alya. In "Sapotis", Master Wang Fu allows Marinette to choose a Miraculous to hand out to a trustworthy candidate when the result of Ladybug's Lucky Charm tells her that she and Cat Noir cannot win the fight without aid. Accordingly, Ladybug selects Alya and gives her the Fox Miraculous to temporarily assist her and Cat Noir to defeat Sapotis. While working with her, Ladybug notices that Rena Rouge becomes easily wrapped up in the excitement, so she has to remind her to stay on track. Despite this, Ladybug likes working with Rena Rouge, and Marinette understands how much Alya enjoys being a superhero. Nonetheless, in obedience to Master Fu's requirements, she pressures Alya to keep her promise to return the Fox Miraculous and gets exasperated when Alya is initially reluctant to give it back. Having to trust Alya to make the right choice due to her own imminent detransformation, Marinette expresses relief that Alya returns the Fox Miraculous. In "Syren" it is revealed that Marinette has convinced Master Fu to allow Alya to continue occasionally being Rena Rouge, though she must still return the Miraculous at the end of each mission that she is conscripted for. In the "Heroes' Day Finale", Marinette as Ladybug calls on Alya to become Rena Rouge once again to help fight against Scarlet Moth's akumatized army and apologizes for revealing their identities to each other. When the heroine sees her get struck with Dark Cupid's arrows, she encourages Rena Rouge to not give into negative emotions. The two continue to work together in later episodes as well.}} Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Sabrina Raincomprix Marinette isn't close to Sabrina, but she feels bad that Chloé abuses her so unfairly. In "The Evillustrator", when she stands up for Sabrina, she is surprised that Sabrina immediately tries to befriend her, including doing her geography homework for her, much to her discomfort. Because she agrees to go to a party with the Evillustrator in order to defeat him, she sadly tells Sabrina that working on the presentation later at night won't work, which greatly upsets Sabrina, and she is hurt when Sabrina accuses her of being just like Chloé. After that, Sabrina usually follows Chloé in bullying Marinette, which upsets her. But on occasion, Marinette does show kindness to Sabrina, such as when she frees her hand from the magic box in "Darkblade" and in "A Christmas Special" when she gives her a Christmas log. As Ladybug, Marinette is less annoyed with protecting her than Chloé and she is thankful for help at times. In "Catalyst", after Sabrina was deakumatized she has embraced her relieved she was around and when she heard that Sabrina was spread the word about what really happened Ladybug thanked her. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Master Wang Fu }} Manon Chamack Manon, being a child with an energetic and outgoing personality is tiring for Marinette, who doesn't have experience with having siblings or skill with bonding with younger children. No matter how exhausting it is to take care of Manon, Marinette does care for her and her safety, promising to her as Ladybug that she'll save her and Alya from the ice dome they're trapped in and trying to change her back to normal when she is turned into the Puppeteer by Hawk Moth. She will often call Alya to help her babysit Manon, as seen in the episode "Prime Queen", as Alya helped on that day and the day after. Rose Lavillant Being friends with Rose since at least the previous school year, Marinette likes hanging out with her, and she encourages and supports her when needed. To cheer Rose up in "The Notebook", Marinette compliments her journal and draws a picture of a rose in Rose's journal. In "Gigantitan", she is surprised that Rose and the others already know of Marinette's crush on Adrien and approves of it. She appreciates Rose's support during the girls' plans to set up her with Adrien, and as Ladybug, she praises her for helping her out of the villain's grip. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions seen in "Gorizilla", "Captain Hardrock", "Syren" and "Frightningale". In "Friends", she writes finds Rose romantic, being the one who always sees the silver lining. Juleka Couffaine Juleka is also one of Marinette's friends since at least the previous school year, and Marinette cares for her, even though she sometimes is hard to understand due to her shyness. In "Reflekta", Marinette is determined to help Juleka get a good photo of herself, driven enough to defy Chloé and Sabrina's efforts of ruining Juleka's chances of being in the class photo. She is surprised that Juleka reveals she knows that she has a crush on Adrien in "Gigantitan", but she is thankful for Juleka's support and encouragement. She praises her as Ladybug for helping her out of the villain's grip. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Gorizilla", "Captain Hardrock" and "Frightningale". Mylène Haprèle Being Mylène's friend and classmate, Marinette enjoys hanging out with her, and she supports her in any way possible, vouching for Mylène's role in the movie in "Horrificator". As Ladybug, she also helped her and Ivan become a couple. In "Gigantitan", Mylène's knowledge of Marinette's crush on Adrien is a shock to Marinette, but she cherishes Mylène's willingness to her try to get together with Adrien and, when fighting as Ladybug, helping distract Gigantitan so she can escape. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Gorizilla" and "Captain Hardrock". She comments in "Friends" that she finds Mylène expressive with her feelings. Alix Kubdel Marinette views Alix as a friend, cheering her on during a race against Kim in "Timebreaker" and feeling terrible for her watch getting broken. Alix knowing about her attraction to Adrien surprises her, but she is grateful for Alix's assistance with Alya's plan to get her and Adrien together. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Syren" and "Frightningale". In "Friends", she states that Alix is very brave, being the type who never backs down from a challenge. As Ladybug, she accepted Alix's help in "Reverser", on stopping the villain with her clumsiness making it difficult to fight. Lê Chiến Kim Marinette and Kim are friends, having known each other since at least the previous year at school. In "Animan", he asks her if she'd like to join him and Max at the zoo, but she politely declines since she came with Alya and was waiting for Nino and Adrien. He is surprised at her skills in "Gamer", as she was able to beat Max's score. She also encourages him to give his crush his gift in "Dark Cupid", which he appreciates, although she is unaware his crush is Chloé. She shows great concern for him whenever he is in danger, such as in "Befana", when he gets turned into a coal statue after sacrificing himself to save her or in "Syren", when he is taken away by the titular villain. In "Party Crasher", Ladybug meets Kim's alter ego King Monkey after she and the other heroes were set free and work well together defeating the party villain. Afterward, she could be aware of Kim's identity when he returned the Monkey Miraculous thanking him for his help. Ivan Bruel In "My Birthday Party", Marinette admits that Ivan is a "bit of an old grump," but he is nice to her, which she appreciates. When she realizes that Ivan has feelings for Mylène that he is scared to act on in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart", she encourages him to tell her how he feels, believing the two were made for each other but weren't aware of it yet. She is happy for them after she shares Ivan's song lyrics with Mylène, who responds warmly. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Marinette is friends with Nathaniel since at least the previous school year and thinks he is an excellent artist, but she never expected him to have a crush on her until Chloé reveals it to everyone in "The Evillustrator". She agrees with him (while he is Evillustrator) that Chloé is egotistical and mean, and she gets frustrated when he accuses her of being just like Chloé after she reveals that she teamed up with Cat Noir to stop him. Nathaniel is temporarily upset at her accusing others, including himself, of stealing Chloé's bracelet in the episode "Rogercop", but Marinette did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings. In "My Birthday Party", she does not mention Nathaniel, but he is invited to her birthday party in "Befana", and works with their friends to protect her. In "Reverser", after seeing that Nathaniel and Marc have a lot in common, she tries to set them up as partners to make comic together. However, through a misunderstanding, Nathaniel becomes upset with her when he believes she was using Marc to tease him. After everything was cleared up, she is grateful that he forgave her and remained friends with her. Lila Rossi }} Gina Dupain Marinette loves her grandmother, but because she rarely sees her, she tries her best to please her when she visits, like pretending to like candies that Gina gives to her. Gina's view of Marinette as a younger girl is exasperating to Marinette, but she feels bad when she realizes that she upset her grandmother by leaving her for her surprise birthday. As she later tells Gina, while pleased that she is recognizing her as having grown up, she legitimately enjoys hanging out with her, knowing anytime with them together is memorable. In "Heroes' Day", as Ladybug she sees grandmother offer her support in the Paris rebellion by telling her that everyone in Paris is on the side of the heroes. Kagami Tsurugi Marinette immediately recognizes Kagami's talent when she and Adrien start dueling in "Riposte", and she is as surprised as Adrien to find out Kagami is a female. Albeit very minor, she exhibits jealousy about both Kagami's skill and her gender in relation to Adrien when dealing with her akumatization as Riposte. Unsure of her call on Adrien and Kagami's match, she regrets making it as she sees Kagami's defeated reaction. Once Kagami is brought back to normal from her akumatization, Ladybug supports Adrien in apologizing to her by giving Kagami's saber to him and bears no ill toward her. During "Frozer", Marinette does harbor a little grudge against Kagami when she thought Adrien had a crush on her and secretly called her "Ice Queen" and yet she does take her advice about being less hesitant. She does harbor some jealously towards Kagami and that can be seen both in "Backwarder" and "Animaestro" when she sees her hanging around Adrien. After she finds out that both Adrien and Kagami are going to spend the weekend in London for the royal wedding, Marinette asks her friends' for help in order to try to prevent the two of them of becoming even closer during the event. This jealousy is so strong that even drove her to team up with Chloé to try to separate her from Adrien once they discovered that they would sit together during the premiere of the new animated movie of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Luka Couffaine Marinette and Luka first meet in "Captain Hardrock". At first, Marinette is startled by him and stutters when she speaks to him, but she warms up to him as she listens to him play the guitar. She also spends time with him at the ice rink in "Frozer" and gave him a thank you kiss for his support and was encouraged by him to talk with Adrien. In "Silencer", she works with Luka to promote their band and comes across Bob looking for new talent. While working on a music video, Marinette can’t help but blush every time Luka looks at her. When the band discovers that Bob has stolen their ideas to give to XY, Marinette and Luka sneak into TVi studio and confront Bob and XY. Eventually, after Bob threatens Marinette, Luka gets akumatized into Silencer, much to Marinette’s shock. When he says that he will restore justice, Marinette tells him that what he is doing is revenge, not justice, but Silencer doesn’t listen to her. However, she is shocked when he makes a declaration of love towards her before taking off. After Silencer’s defeat, Marinette asks Luka if he really meant what he said when akumatized. Though Luka doesn’t remember, he makes another love declaration using the exact words he said as Silencer, causing Marinette to blush. As Ladybug in "Captain Hardrock", she blushes at Luka's compliment about her alter ego being very brave. Like Cat Noir, she works well with his alter ego Viperion and is opened to his ideas and suggestions as well as in "Party Crasher". Plagg Marinette officially meets Plagg in "Style Queen", quickly aware that he is Cat Noir's kwami. She doesn't want him to risk using his powers dangerously, but she appreciates his help in defeating Style Queen, and she gets relieved when he reassures her that Cat Noir will be back next time. After having their memories erased in "Oblivio", Marinette meets Plagg again but like Tikki she is afraid of him. Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Marinette and Nathalie don't interact much and is aware that she is Gabriel's assistant and treats her with respect. She is unaware that Nathalie is Mayura and secretly hates her alter ego wishing to end her reign. But aware that she is Hawk Moth's partner, at first Ladybug knew of her existence in "Mayura" and "Reflekdoll". The two officially meet in "Miraculer", when she tried to convince Chloé to join her and Hawk Moth.